¿Se casa Kagome?
by DarkAngel x ever
Summary: Los chicos son invitados por Kouga a una celebración de su clan, Kagome e Inuyasha tienen una discusión por culpa de Kikio, Kagome acepta una petición de matrimonio, ¿de quién? ... Este es mi primer fic en esta web asi que espero sus consejos


Este es mi primer fanfic y está un poquito corto, por eso lo mando todo, asi que mandenme susreviews porfa, se aceptan ideas.

Era una mañana soleada y hermosa y todos iban en búsqueda del último fracmento de Shikon cuando de repente se ve venir un tornado:

Inu: Lobo Sarnoso!

Kouga: Hola mi amada Kagome, Cómo has estado?

Inu: Suéltala ya!

Kagome: Pues muy bien, que le trae por aquí joven Kouga.

Inu: Estorbar!

Kagome: Ya dejalo hablar Inuyasha !

Kouga: Vamos a tener una festividad en mi aldea por la celebración de la toma de territorio de los lobos, me gustaría que tu estuvieras allí mi amada Kagome!

Inu: Ay que la sueltes!

Miroku: Eso nos serviría como un descanso y ver lindas muchachas

Sango: Si su excelencia se lo que está pensando y ni lo sueñe, recuerde la promesa que me hizo de serme fiel!

Miroku: Si sanguito me voy a controlar O por lo menos lo intentaré

Kagome: Pues entonces no se diga más y vamos a divertirnos!

Inu: Y que hay del ultimo fragmento?

Kouga: Tu no estas invitado asi que...

Ahome: Eso si que no, todos o ninguno!

Kouga: Deacuerdo.

Kagome: Podemos buscar el fragmento luego, Naraku aún no sabe en donde está así que tenemos tiempo.

Inu: Esta bien...

Ya había caído la noche y todos se encontraban durmiendo en una pequeña choza de unos amigos de Kouga, excepto Kagome, que no podía conciliar el sueño pues pensaba en cómo derrotar a Naraku. En eso una serpiente blanca entró por la ventana, se dirigió a Inuyasha el cuál despertó de inmediato y la sigió sin dudar. Kagome sintió queel pecho se le encogía, sabía lo que eso significaba:

Kagome: Kikio está cerca, y de seguro quiere ver a su amado Inuyasha, pensó y casi como por inercia decidió seguirlo.

Inu iba muy rápido, pero aún así Kagome lo siguió, ella necesitaba cuáles eran los sentimientos de su amado Hanyou. Llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque y allí estaba ella, envuelta en una luz blanca de luna y con sus serpientes caza almas alrededor:

Kikio: - Hola Inuyasha! Me extrañaste?

Inu: - Yo siempre pienso en ti, te extraño todos los días.

Kikio: - Ja, no lo creo.

Inu: - Lo dudas acaso?

Kikio: - Entonces porque no te despegas de esa débil sacerdotisa, siempre te preocupas por ella, Inuyasha, se que sientes algo por esa mujer.

Ahome ya había llegado al lugar y escuchaba todo detrás de un arbol, Inuyasha no detectó su aroma debido a que estaba preocupado por las palabras de Kikio.

Inu: Kagome no es ninguna débil sacerdotisa, se ha vuelto muy poderosa.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreir, el la estaba defendiendo de Kikio.

Kikio: - Si, veo que no me extrañas porque la tienes a ella.

Inu: - Te confundes! Ella es mi amiga y por eso la defiendo. Pero tu siempre seras mi único amor.- En eso inu abrazó a Kikio

Kagome sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, cómo, acaso ella era solo su amiga, eso era para él, solo su amiga Se dispuso a marcharse cuando ...

Inu: Kagome? Estas allí?

Kikio: Si, tiene rato de estar espiándonos.

Inu: Y por qué no lo dijiste! Kagome!

Kagome corría lo más rápido que le daban los pies, no sabía a donde iba, solo corría y corría escuchando a lo lejos los pasos de su amado Hanyou que intentaba alcanzarla. Kagome corrió tan rápido que ni Inuyasha la pudo alcanzar, su dolor era muy grande, no podía creer las palabras de Inuyasha. Con que eso era para él, solo una amiga.

Llegó a un río, la noche estaba muy clara por la luna.

Kagome:el ama a Kikio, eso es seguro, soy una tonta, el jamás me ha visto con otros ojos que no sean los de la amistad. Yo ya sabía eso, pero mi corazón no lo quería aceptar. Yo ya no hago nada aquí , pensó.

-Kagome? Que haces aquí sola y tan tarde!- Kouga se acercaba- Porqué lloras mi bella Kagome.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas por si solas.

Kagome: - Yo... solo...doy un... paseo...- se puso a llorar y se abrazó de Kouga- Inuyasha ama a Kikio.

Kouga: - Ay mi bella Kagome, no sufras por esa bestia, no sabe el gran tesoro que ha perdido. No manches tu bello rostro con lágrimas para esa bestia.

Kagome: - Yo... ya ... no... lo ...amaré... más.

Inuyasha logró alcanzar a Kagome, pero al ver a Kouga se quedó escuchando en un árbol. Kouga se dio cuenta y dijo:

Kouga: - Casate con migo Kagome.

Kagome – QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Inu:- Que dijo?

Kouga – Casete con migo Kagome, yo prometo hacerte olvidar a esa bestia.

Kagome – Pues... yo...creo que acepto.

Inuyasha estaba petrificado en el árbol, no daba crédito a lo que había oído.

Kouga – te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo Kagome, en tres días será la boda.

Cuando Inuyasha se percató se dio cuenta de que la había perdido para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente ...

Kagome daba un paseo cuando se topó con Inuyasha.

Kag – A, hola Inuyasha – con tono molesto.

Inu – Kagome, yo... TE VAS A CASAR, CÓMO ES ESO?

Kago – Pues si, Kouga me propuso matrimonio anoche. Pero cómo lo sabes?

Inu – Los escuché desde un árbol.

Kago – Por eso ocupo encontrar cuanto antes el último fragmento, voy a vivir aquí con el.

Inu – Si, y tendrán mocosos de lobo.

Kago - Más respeto Inuyasha, es mi familia de la qua hablas.

Inu – RESPETO, ME PIDES RESPETO? TE VAS A CASAR CON UN HOMBRE QUE NO AMAS, QUE CASI NO TE CONOCE, QUE NO SABE LO QUE TE MOLESTA, QUE NO TE PROTEGE, QUE NO TE CONTEMPLA DORMIR, QUE NO TE SALVA CUANDO ESTÁS EN PELIGRO, QUE NO SE PREOCUPA POR TUS COMODIDADES COMO YO Y ME PIDES RESPETO?'

Kago – ALMENOS AHORA YA NO NECESITAS EXCUSAS PARA ESTAR CON KIKIO! ABAJO!

Inu – AYYYYYYYYYYY!

Kago – Yo no puedo vivir toda mi vida pendiente de cuándo te vayas a decidir.

Inu – Si y no tienes que ...

En la aldea...

Mirok – Señoritas, tengan un hijo con migo?

Sango – Su excelencia la promesa!

Mirk – Si mi querida Sango!

Ship – No creen que Inuyasha y Kagome están un poco raros?

M- Si pequeño Shippo, ahora que lo mensionas algo sucede entre ellos dos.

San – No será que discutieron de nuevo, ya saben, por kikio?

Mirok – No sé, pero creo que debemos averiguar.

En eso dos hombres lobo pasan hablando al lado de nuestros amigos...

Homb lob 1 – Viste que el señor Kouga se casa en tres días!

Homb lob 2 – Si, con la señorita Kagome.

Homb lob 1 - Ahora tenemos un motivo más para celebrar.

Sang – Monje Miroku, ud escuchó lo mismo que yo.

Mirok – Ay si, pero la señorita no lo ama ¿o si?

Ship – Claro que no, ella ama a Inuyasha.

Sang – Me suena a que por eso lo hace, excelencia, debemos detenerla, lo hace por despecho.

Mmirok – Si es probable, busquemos a kagome para saber la verdadera historia

Ship – En marcha ...

Mientras tanto en el bosque...

Inu pensaba: Kikio es un viejo amorque no he podido olvidar, pero por otra parte si permito que Kagome se case la perderé para siempre. Pero para ella es injusto esperar que me decida, tiene derecho a ser feliz

En eso un tornado aparece, adivinen quién era?

Kouga – Ja, hola Inuyasha, pensé que estarías en el pueblo.¿ Qué haces aquí bestia asquerosa, que planeas?

Inu – Y a ti que te importa rabioso!

Kouga – No seas tan ostil, eso no es bueno para ti

Inu – Se que te casas- con tono molesto

Kouga – Si, pienso hacer muy feliz a Kagome, que rápido te enteraste.

Inu – Si como sea, cuidala mucho – serio – Kagome es muy frágil y valiosa, debes darle todo lo que yo no pude.- se iba a marchar cuando...

Kouga – Inuyasha...no tienes que decirlo, yo lo se, quédate tranquilo está en buenas manos.

Inu – Más te vale sarnoso, más te vale... – y se marchó en búsqueda de kikio - tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos antes de que sea tarde

En el pueblo...

Ship – Kagome! Te buscamos por todo lado, en qué andas?

Kag – Alisto unas cosas para la boda – con tono melancólico – Pero en qué andan ustedes los siento preocupados – dice como para cambiar el tema.

Sang – Te buscábamos¿en serio te casas con kouga?

Kag – Si, de echo que si me caso en dos días.

Mirok – No te puedes casar con el, Kagome, tu no lo amas.

Kag – El amor es puro dolor, ya estoy cansada de eso quiero ser feliz y se que kouga me va a hacer olvidar.

Sang – Si te entiendo, pero ese no es el mejor camino.

Ship – Qué va a pasar con Inuyasha?

Kag – El ya tiene a alguien, que kikio lo consuele – muy molesta

Mirok – No lo hagas por despecho

Ship – No te arruines la vida

Kag – Yo sé que puedo ser feliz con kouga – y se marchó

Sang – Kagome espera...

Mirok – No Sanguito – tomándole la mano – Mejor déjala ir

Sang – Pero excelencia...

Mirok – Tengo un presentimiento, ella aprenderá y se dará cuenta de su error.

El día de la boda...

Pasaron los dos días y la celebración del día de la toma del territorio se había cancelado porque todos estaban ocupados con la boda de su lider.

Kagome estaba en la choza en la que se hospedaba contemplando su traje de novia con un aire de tristeza,pero muy decidida a lo que haría.

En eso entra Inuyasha:

Kag – Qué haces aquí Inuyasha?

Inu – Segura que quieres seguir con esto?

Kag – Yo ... – bajó la mirada- ...si, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, mi prometido se molestará.

Inu – Mírame a los ojos kagome – ella no lo hizo – que me mires – se acercó y le subió la cara muy cerca de la de él – dímelo a los ojos.

Kag – Inuyasha...yo...quiero casarme con el.

Inuyasha la soltó y la abrazó de inmediato

Inu – Entonces déjame por lo menos besarte antes de que no lo pueda hacer nunca más

Y la besó con una intensidad con la que ni a kikio hubiera besado, esa fue su despedida.

Kagome no pudo resistir el impulso de devolverle el beso. Al final, Inu se marchó para nunca volver a ver a su amada, o almenos eso era lo que él creía.

En su camino ya un poco lejos sintió la presencia de kikio y decidió ir a buscarla porque había algo que quería confesarle.

Kik – Hola Inuyasha, porqué huyes de la aldéa de los Lobos?

Inu – Por nada, y tú como sabes que vengo de ahí?

Kik – Yo siempre me entero de en donde estás, qué ocurre?

Inu - Kagome se casa con alguien a quien no ama y no quiero ver eso.

Kik – Si, se casará con el capitán de los lobos al atardecer, pero veo que no te molesta el echo de que se case con alguien que no ama, te molesta el echo de que se case con otro - con tono muy molesto.

Inu – kikio, de tanto tiempo que llevo de conocer a Kagome hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de cuánto la amo.

Este comentario tan sincero sorprendió a kikio, estaba ella perdiendo a su amado hanyou por culpa de esa sacerdotisa?

Kik – Pero ahora que ella no está podemos buscar nosotros el fracmento faltante y vivir por siempre juntos, como una vez soñamos

Inu – No kikio, las cosas cambiaron y ya no te amo. Amo a Kagome, pero ahora ella se casa y yo estoy huyendo, que rayos me sucede?

Kik – Me estás diciendo que no me amas?

Inu – Si, y que voy a volver por kagome.

Cuando inuyasha se devolvió para irse...

Kik – I..nu..ya...sha – con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz quebrada – Si te vas te juro que la voy a matar tarde o temprano.

Inu – Entonces te estaré esperando para defender a Kagome.

Y se fue mientras kikio se quedó gritando en el bosque.

Kikio se quedó dando gritos de dolor en el bosque, Inuyasha le había dicho que no la amaba y que hiba a detener la boda de kagome con kouga a como diera lugar y ella no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

Inuyasha corría como el viento, ya pronto atardecería y no tenía mucho tiempo.

En la aldea...

Ya todo estaba listo y les esperaba una gran fiesta al final de la boda. Miroku, Shippo, Sango y Kirara estaban sentados adelante, en la primera fila y detrás todos los otros esperando a que la ceremonia diera inicio. Kouga estaba esperando de pie a un lado del altar, pero sus ojos mostraban un poco de preocupación:

-kagome se casa con migo, pero sé en mi interior que no es a mi al que realmente ama, el día en que le pedí matrimonio lloraba por Inuyasha, porque este se había visto con kikio. Yo le prometí hacerle olvidar a esa bestia pero¿ seré yo capaz de borrar ese amor que ella le tiene a ese odioso hanyou?

En eso una loba de trje blanco y peludo se le acercó:

-Kouga, porqué haces esto, sabes que ella no te ama.

- Ayame, es mi problema, a ti no te incumbe.

-Claro que si, kouga yo...yo...yo te amo

- Qué cosas dices, no lo haces solo para que no me case?

- Me enamoré de ti, desde el día en que te conocí.

-Ayame, yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, me voy a casar.

-Si, lo sé, pero cuando kagome te deje por ir tras Inuyasha prometo estar a tu lado

Y diciendo esto se fue a sentar en la banca más lejana

Sango no pudo resistir más y se puso de pie

-Su excelencia, no pienso permitir que kagome cometa semejante estupidez.

-Sango, espera... – Pero ya era muy tarde, la exterminadora caminaba a prisa hacia la cabaña donde ya hacía kagome con un hermoso vestido blanco que resaltaba su figura.

-Kagome por favor no sigas con esta tontería, no quiero verte sufrir

-Creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso Sango – dijo molesta mientras se veia en un viejo espejo de madera.

-No te digo que esperes a Inuyasha, pero si que esperes y te enamoresde otra persona y que cuando te cases sea por amor y no por despecho.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero me voy a casar con kouga, esa es mi decisión, solo así podré olvidar a Inuyasha.

- Y entonces vas a utilizar al pobre de kouga?

- El fue el que se ofreció a ayudarme a olvidar a Inuyasha y yo acepté, ya déjame sola que me tengo que terminar de alistar- dijo con tono quebrado y molesto.

Sango salió de la cabaña muy molesta por la respuesta de kagomey empezó a caminar hacia el bosque:

no puedo ver a mi mejor amiga cometer semejante error

Caminó hasta una colina desde la cuál se veía la aldea y a lo lejos el lugar en donde se efectuaría el matrimonio.

En eso Inuyasha la vio y paró en seco

- Qué haces aquí Sango?

- Viendo de lejos como mi mejor amiga se arruina la vida.

-Estoy a tiempo de llegar?

- Vas a evitar la boda?

- Si, pero no se si estoy a tiempo

-Claro que si, corre porque en minutos empezará

Sango tenía razón, ya Kagome estaba desfilando. Cuando llegó al frente miró hacia un lado y vio al monje, a Shippo y a kirara, pero no vio a su amiga, por lo que se sintió mal. Kouga le tomó el brazo y le dijo:

- Pensé que nunca llegaría este momento- Kagome solo dio una sonrisa fingida, ella no estaba feliz y mucho menos ya que no tenía a su familia, su familia! Pensó, no tengo ni a mi mamá ni al abuelo ni a sota aquí, recordó, no importa, luego les cuento, al fin y al cabo yano puedo cancelar la boda

La ceremonia ya iba a culminar cuando...

- Sueltala Lobo sarnoso.

Mirok: - Inuyasha!

Shpp: - Sí, bien echo!

Kag: - Inuyasha, Qué haces?

Inu: - Recupero al amor de mi vida. Tú Lobo, que la sueltes te digo!

Koug: - Tú tuviste tu oportunidad y escogiste a kikio, no pienses que lo puedes tener todo.

Inu: - Tu cállate, yo le dije a kikio que vendría por kagome porque a ella ya no la amo, yo te amo a ti – y miró a kagome con ternura – No me abandones, te lo suplico.

Kagome estaba sorprendida no sabía si por el echo de verle ahí interrumpiendo su boda, o por el echo de que él se había enfrentado a kikio.

Sango llegó toda agitada de correr detrás de Inyasha y le preguntó al monje Miroku de qué se había perdido

-De todo mi bella Sango.

-Ay qué lástima!

Inu: - Se que no lo amas, de lo contrario no me habrías devuelto el beso esta mañana

Kag – Inuyasha, yo ...

Inu – Crees que estaría aquí de no amarte?

Kag: - Es cierto, dime Inuyasha no me estás mintiendo?

Inu: - No, lo juro por colmillo de acero

Kagome corrió a abrazar a su amado hanyou y a kouga se le vino un lágrima de dolor, era la primera vez que lloraba. En eso Ayame se la acercó y tiernamente le limpió la lágrima y le dijo:

-Te dije que estaría aquí s esto pasaba.

-Lo sé, me duele pero sé que ellos se aman y eso es algo que no puedo combatir, espero poder yo experimentar ese amor.

Inuyasha y kagome se besaron con una pasión más intensa que la vez anterior. Ya kagome sabía que él la amaba, y nada ni nadie los podría separar.

Inu: - Kagome?

Kag:-¿si?

Inu – Cuando encontremos el último fragmento de chicon y derrotemos a Naraku – se hincó – te casarías con migo.

Kag – Claro que si.

Y se abrazaron

El tiempo pasó y Derrotaron a Naraku. Inu y Kagome se casaron. Kouga y Ayame se hicieron novios, pero eso ya es otro fanfic, espero que les guste y gracias por leerlo.


End file.
